Talk about chaos
by Popoe1234
Summary: Kirby starts a talk show for fun. Big mistake! Note: Talk show is just the begining PG-13 for violence, language and some sexual content
1. I'm bored

Kirby was bored as ever. He did not know what to do and sat around thinking until he thought, "I know! I'll start my own talk show with TV characters!" and that was exactly what he did. First I would have to pick a place to have his talk show. He rented an apartment in a 57-story building. Since my house style was not suitable for my show I had to sell it. So I would have total privacy during his show I had rented an apartment on the 57th floor. It was all great from here. The next step was decorating. I had called all my friends and neighbors to help me and get the job done sooner. They had put in a desk, lights up everywhere, and two pink chairs for the guests. It looked almost like a basic therapist office. We put paintings and pictures all over the room as well as a tank of tropical fish. My new room looked perfect. The final steps were to put up ads. The ads said,"Are you a TV star? Then come be on Kirby's World, the ultimate talk show." I was praying that my plan would work.  
  
Note: This chapter is supposed to be short. Will be a huge second chapter. 


	2. Interview madness

5/3: It's late and I have to go to bed so I will write more for chapter 2 tommorow.  
  
In five minutes it would be time for my first show and I was in severe angst. Two teletubbies were going on my show came today. Teletubbies! I thought they would be easy. And I was right in the wrong way.  
  
When it was time for my show to start, my theme music played and I greeted my audience. "Hi! Welcome to my show! I'm Kirby and you are in for a great day. Today you are in for some shocking drama today people. So give a warm welcome to Doppy and Lo-Co!." "It's Dipsy and La-La!" they shouted out as they were coming in. They sat down ready to answer some questions.  
  
My first question was, "Hey, were's Twinkie and Po?" La-La freaked out when I asked that question, "They suck! They are such liars and we hate them. They are so ugly." "No you said that about me," said Dipsy. " No!" shouted La-La, "You said that about me." "Oh, yeah! I hate you!"  
  
"Guys!" I yelled, "Stop this! We are on TV!" "Shut the f! Up this is none of your busy-ness." They yelled and started to chase each other and around the room. I could not take it anymore so I opened my window so open that La-La fell out and squashed to the ground. Dipsy was so stupid that he jumped out the window. He did not die since he landed on La- La.  
  
I had failed to have a TV show. So I just started interviewing random people.  
  
My first guest was a blue yoshi. I thought he would just be on my  
show. But we actually became the best of friends. Yeah. I'll stop  
Talking so you can hear what actually happened. Here we go:  
  
I greeted blue yoshi on the show and asked him what his name was. He just told me Blue Yoshi so I said, "Okey dokey then how about I call you Hippo." I don't know why I wanted to call him hippo. I guess it was because he is fatter than most yoshi's and is colored like a hippo. Anyway, I asked him, "So, what do you like to do?" He said to me, "Por que você me está falando em inglês? Eu sou de Portugual e sua mostra está em Portugese lá." (Translated, "Why are you speaking to me in English? I'm from Portugual and your show is in Portugese there.") I had no idea what he said so I asked him if he spoke English. He said yes and replied, "Well, I like puffballs with powers. They are so cool." "Thank you!" I said contently. He then added, "I think you and I have a lot in common. We can be really great friends."  
  
At that very moment there was a knock on my door. It was Dipsy. He was covered in stitches everywhere like a mummy. I would be shocked if there was just one place where he was not wrapped up. He sobbed to me, "Sniff, sniff I just wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted the other day. " Um, will be right back," I announced nervously. La-La is dead but that's not the point. I wanted to make it up to you. Oh! Hera!" Into the room a girl walked in. She had brown hair and was just one inch taller than me. " Hey babe!" she said to me. I fainted on the floor and was so thankful to Dipsy. When I tried to thank him he just disappeared. I hated him, but I was so thankful that he found a girl for me. After my show ended, me, Hera, and Hippo went to the bar.  
  
"I cannot believe it," I moaned. "Dipsy actually did something for me. We should let him hang out with us." "Dude," Hippo said casually, "That is the gayest idea ever." "We know a girl that we could set you up with," Hera replied. Hippo reacted, "Lets give him a big, warm welcome when he comes. But aren't we having a criminally insane kid on our next show?" "If we drink enough beer, it will be hard to tell." We laughed and drank as much beer as we could.  
  
The next morning me, Hippo, Dipsy and Hera were sitting in room with the mental kid Gus. He looked around 9 and had a big black leather bag. I asked him what was in the bag. He opened it and told me in a childish voice, " This is my gun, and..and and this is my bag of broken glass, and, and this is my pet piranha, and this is my fav-or-ite, the knife." ' No wonder people say this kid is criminally insane.' I thought "Um, Gus," I explained to him, "That's very nice, but sharp objects are not allowed on this show." "Damn you!" he gasped, "These are my possessions!" "But!" "Shut up or all stab you with my knife!" he yelled threateningly, pointing the knife at his self. It occurred to me. Not only was this kid crazy, but he was stupid too. "You cannot.." "Fuck off!" He yelled. He lost patience and used the knife. He dropped dead and fell to the floor. He was the fourth guy killed on my show this week. One was La- la, another guy drank all my pills because he thought they were candy, and a fire breather that was on my shows fire was reflected backwards towards him. "So, what do we do with this one?" Hera asked. "Just put him with every other dead guy. She opened a door that said "People who died being on my show closet", and threw him in there. That moment the phone rang. I picked up the phone and asked who it was. They person on the other line said, "This is the NITAC( National and International TV Association Company) and we need to talk to you about your show." "Who was it?" Dipsy asked. I replied, "Ha! Ha! It's so funny! Are show is toast!"  
  
Is it? Review please. 


	3. NITAC nonsense

I was doomed! NITAC needed to talk to me about my show! Usually when I company calls you in a harsh tone you know your show is burnt toast. " Anyway," the man on the phone said, "I watched your show and I keep noticing that people keep getting killed on it." "Oh?" I asked nervously. " I love it! Your show is a damn funny laugh! I would like to promote it. How 'bout I come for dinner with you, Hippo, your girl friend, and the teletubbie mummy and we can talk about contracts and deals?" "Sure..." I responded in monotone. "Is it bad?" Hera, Hippo and Dopsy responded in unison. "Yeah," I replied sarcastically, "We are so terrible that THEY WANT TO MAKE US A DEAL!!!!!!!" They all cheered so hard that Dopey fell backwards down the emergency stairs. He rolled down and fell on his face moaning, "Somebody call my paramedic."  
  
That night we started to get ready for dinner. I had put Hera in charge of clothing, Dipsy on cooking duty, and Hippo and I decorated the place. "We can't blow this!" I yelled. "If we do we won't get the promotio  
  
I cleaned every room in the house while Hippo organized the furniture. Since my apartment was new it was not that hard to clean. Hera had made us tuxedos, and I did not know where the hell Dipsy was. "Here are your tuxedos" said Hera. They were silky and black, with a black tie and a red corsage. Hera had a beautiful crimson dress, long and thin, practically not fitting her due to her incredibly short size.  
  
It was an hour before the people from NITAC came. The table was completely set and everything was all set. Except for one thing, the food Dipsy had prepared was wrong. One chunk of meat was purple and the other red. "DIPSY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" "It's a long story," replied Dipsy  
  
Dipsys flashback:  
  
Twinkie winkie and po: Hello Dipsy!  
  
Dipsy: Hi guys! Want to see whats in the bag?  
  
Po: Yeah!  
  
Dipsy: ( takes out gun from bag, aims gun at them and clicks it)  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Whatever," Hippo said. "We'll eat it but don't mention anything about what it is our where you got it." "But" Dipsy talked back. "Just do it!" Hippo shouted, "Now put on your tux." "I would," replied Dipsy, "But I kind of can't." Hera came over to him with the tux. She struggled to put it on him so hard that it caused his left arm to fall off. "OH MY GOD!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Hera then realized that it would just be better if he didn't wear a suit. 


End file.
